Disneyland Gold Coast
Disneyland Gold Coast is set in Queensland Australia. 'Walt Avenue' Attractions * Disneyland Railroad - a train ride which takes guest to ride around the park * A Man Name Walt Disney - a 25 minute documentary film about Walt Disney * Walt Avenue Cinema - * Elias Park Shops * Oswald's * Katz & Co * Elias Department Store * Goofy's Penny Arcade Dining * Clarabelle's Ice Cream * Carthay Circle Theater * Clara Cluck's Fruit Market 'Adventure Isle' Attractions * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room - an Audio-Animatronic show * Jungle Cruise - a boat ride featuring jungle animals like lions, gorillas, elepahnts, tigers, etc. * Mowgli's Jungle Adventure - a dark ride based on 1967 The Jungle Book film. * Tarzan's Treehouse - a treehouse-stlye walkthrough attraction based on Disney's Tarzan. * Pirates of the Caribbeans Battle for the Sunken Treasure - Based on the new Pirates attraction at Shanghai Disneyland. * Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack Sparrow's Stunt Spectacular - a stunt show based on Pirates of the Caribbeans film franchise * Siren's Revenge - * Soarin: Around the World Stores * Jungle Bazaar * Sunshine Tree Terace * Pieces of Eight Dining * Tiki Juice Bar * Bengal Barbecue 'Frontier Peak' * Grizzly Peak Railroad * Victoria Riverboat * Splash Mountain * Country Bear Jamboree * Pooh's Hunny Carnival Stores * Big Al's * Briar Patch * Pooh Corner * Bear Necessitates Dining * Hungry Bear Restuarant 'Victoria Square' Attractions * Disneyland Railroad * The Haunted Mansion Stores * Royal Sweets * bat En Rouge * E Olde Christmas Shoppe Dining * Blue Bayou * Club 55 * Cafe Victoria 'Star Wars': Galaxy's Edge Attractions * Pod Racers * Millennium Falcon theme attraction * Star Wars Launch Bay * Jedi Academy Stores * Tatooine Traders * Jakka Scavenger Shop Dining * Catinta 'Fantasyland' Attractions * Storybook Castle * Storybook Castle Mystery Tour * Once Upon a Time Adventure * Peter Pan's Flight * Seven Dwarf's Mine Train * Alice in Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure * Cinderella's Carousel * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Matterhorn * Tiana's Froggy Journey * Mickey and the Wishing Wand * it's a small world - a cute boat ride * Frozen Ever After - a boat ride based on Disney's Frozen ''franchise * Pixie Hollow * Disney Princess: The Royal Celebration - a live show featuring Disney Princess * Voyage of The Little Mermaid: a dark ride based on Disney's ''The Little Mermaid * Disneyland Railroad Stores * Bibidi Bobidi Boutique * The Mad Hatter * Fantasy Faire * Sir Mickey's * Fantasy Gifts * Merlin's Treasures Dining * Village Haus * Be Our Guest * Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall * Snuggly Duckling 'Marvel City' Attractions * Thor: Battle for Asgard: A duel coaster theme to Thor & Loki. * The Amazing Adventures of Spiderman * Iron-Man Experience * Agent Shield: Battle for New York * Gaurdians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout Stores * Marvel Comic Center * Asgardian Treasures Dining * Marvel Cafe 'Tomorrowland' Attractions * Space Mountain - a space-themed indoor rollercoaster * PeopleMover - * Baymax Live * Rocket Jets * Star Tours * Hero's Duty: Cybug Invasion * Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Disneyland Railroad * Disneyland Monorail Stores * Star Traders * Hero's Duty Vault Dining * Tomorrowland Terrace * Redd Rocket's Pizza Port 'Parades' * Mickey's Play Parade * Illuminate the Night Parade 'Nighttime Shows' * Ignite the Magic: A Disney Dreams in the Sky. 'Holiday Events & Attractions' Halloween Sep 13-Nov 2 * Haunted Mansion Holidays * Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy: Monsters after Dark Mickey's Not So Spooky Halloween * Boo to You Parade * Hallowishes Holidays at Disneyland Nov 3rd-Jan 5th * Haunted Mansion Holidays * It's A Small World Holidays * Christmas Fantasy Parade * Snowflake Castle * Jingle Cruise * Season of the Light Seasons of the Force * Hyperspace Mountain * Path of the Jedi Summer of Marvel * Guardians of Space Mountain * Marvel Ignite Australia Day Celebration TBA